Looking Back
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: For day three of Crack and Fanon Week! What if Bridgette didn't fall for Geoff? What if she fell for a certain delinquent instead? This is a look at some of their memories on the island. Altered TDI. Duncan/Bridgette. One-shot.


****

Yes, yes, I know. I'm late. I had this written on Day three, but the lights went out before I could upload. *sweat drop* Better late than never?

**Today (or yesterday) is… Swapping! We may swap anything for anything! So. I will be swapping the pairing of Geoff/Bridgette for Duncan/Bridgette. This story is an altered version of TDI and TDA, meaning that the elimination order is different. Kay? Kay.**

**There are slight hints of Katie/Geoff, Trent/Lindsay, Harold/Heather and Noah/Izzy as well.**

**P.O.V. = Point of View**

**Each part alternates the point of view from Bridgette's to Duncan's and so on and so forth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA or any of their characters. They belong to Cake Entertainment and Fresh TV!**

**Now, please enjoy Looking Back!**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

I was finally here. Total Drama Island, the newest reality show. The competitors? Twenty-one other teenagers, just like me! Awesome! The prize? One-hundred thousand dollars! Very awesome! As my boat driver stopped to let me off at the docks, I picked up my surfboard and suitcase and stepped off of the boat.

"Hey." I said, calmly. "What's up?"

I scanned my competition for a moment as I walked up the docks. There was an Asian girl that was soaking wet, a guy in a red track suit, a tall guy, a girl with braces, a geeky looking guy, a guy with a cowboy hat, a guy with a guitar case, a stereotypical hot girl and a guy with a green mohawk and piercings. A green mohawk and piercings? Interesting.

"Alright!" Chris grinned as I drew near. "Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

The guy with the mohawk snorted and smirked. "Nice board. This isn't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." I defended, narrowing my eyes.

I don't know why I looked over there, but I glanced over at the trash-ridden mess of a beach that I wasn't expecting.

"We are!" Chris's voice was teasing.

"Great." I muttered under my breath and walked towards my fellow competitors. I felt my surfboard hit something and heard Chris cry out in pain, but ignored it for now.

"Hey, guys." I greeted my fellow contestants.

"Hey, I'm Geoff." the guy in the cowboy hat introduced himself, grinning at me.

"What's up?" I turned around to greet him.

"Dang, watch the board, man." I heard the geeky guy retort.

"Hi, I'm Beth." the girl with the braces greeted me.

"Hey!" I smiled and turned back around to look at the girl.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl," the Asian girl scoffed, wringing water out of her black hair. "Can we get on with the show, please?"

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." the guy sporting a mohawk teased. I found myself giggling at his statement. Why? I really don't know.

"Get bent." the girl retorted, scowling at him.

"Calm down Heather; you too, Duncan." Chris stated, smirking. "This is good for the ratings, however!"

It was then that I first heard his name… Duncan.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I seriously was pissed that my team lost the very first challenge. Here we were, sitting around the bonfire, waiting to see who's demise would come tonight. Who did I vote for? There was three choices. One, I could vote for Ezekiel, who pissed all of the girls on our team off with his sexist remarks. Two, I could vote for Harold, who failed both challenges and seriously pissed me off. Or three, I could vote for Courtney, who was one of the hottest girls on the island. Her flaw? Her leadership skills were terrible. My choice was finally made to vote for Harold.

There's two hot girls on the Killer Bass. The first is Courtney, and the second is Bridgette. I had already picked out a pet name for Courtney: Princess. I pondered for a few minutes on what my pet name for Bridgette would be. Finally, it hit me. Her pet name was… Malibu, easily.

"At camp," I heard Chris's voice state. "marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame and board the boat of losers. And they can't come back-- Ever!"

I scoffed slightly at his statement. Why did I seriously not believe that?

Chris began calling out names to receive their marshmallows. The jock, the wonder twins, the party guy, and the girl with anger issues stepped forward to claim their immunity. As expected.

"The next marshmallow goes to," Chris stated, smirking. "…Bridgette."

So, Malibu received a marshmallow, keeping her in the game for another day. As she stood up and walked over to Chris, I noticed that she had a nice body. Hell, one of the nicest bodies on the island.

"Duncan." Chris called my name, snapping me out of my gaze. "Come get your marshmallow."

I smirked as I walked up there and claimed my safety, quickly being joined by our team's own gentle giant. To my surprise, the sexist homeschooler received a marshmallow! I seriously couldn't believe it! It meant that Harold was going home. It just had to, right?

"Courtney and Harold!" Chris exclaimed in a dramatic manner. "There is only one marshmallow on this plate! Only one of you will claim it! The final marshmallow goes to…………."

Time seemed to drag on to infinity, until Courtney snapped at the host to hurry up. She seriously wasn't looking as hot as earlier. She had a bruised eye and was wearing a chicken hat, meaning that she failed the first part of the challenge."

"Harold."

It all flew by so quickly, in opposite contrast to my time at juvie. As the geek joined our circle of safety, a yelling C.I.T. was being dragged to the Boat of Losers. Better her than me, right?

It was then that I finally found who I'd flirt with on this island… Bridgette.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

"You sure you could do that, Malibu?" I heard Duncan ask me.

"Of course!" I replied, smiling. "I'll do fine!"

I demonstrated my talent of standing on my hands to my eight teammates, which most of them gave approving replies. I wonder what Courtney or DJ would have said if they were still on the island? I quickly shook it off, as I heard Duncan's voice once again.

"Not bad."

"Thanks?" I rose an eyebrow, not really sure if he was being genuine or not. Ever since the second challenge, he had teased me in some way or another. First, it was because I fell asleep before he did. Second, it was because I got out in the dodge ball game. This morning, he had uttered that I wouldn't last any more rounds. Could he be anymore of a pig? I really wasn't sure.

"I could do just as good."

Here we go…

"Prove it!" I glared at the delinquent, crossing my arms.

"Fine, Malibu."

To my amusement, Duncan failed at trying to copy me. He failed epically. He muttered something under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"…Nevermind."

I found myself, as well as the rest of my teammates, laughing at Duncan's failure. The delinquent rolled his eyes and made his way over to the stands with Geoff, Katie and Sadie.

That reminded me. I had to talk to Geoff. Why? Sadie wanted me to tell him that Katie really liked him. Of course, I said yes. I guess that crosses Geoff out of the eligible bachelors here if he began dating Katie. All that left was Tyler, Harold, Ezekiel… And Duncan.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Yeah. The guys of our team made a bet whether or not Malibu couldn't do a handstand for twenty minutes. I bet that she couldn't, and won, of course. The crappy part was, Bridgette had puked all over everyone. My clothes reeked! I finally got sick of watching Heather reading the goth girl's diary, so I decided to head off backstage to harass Harold.

Harold wasn't who I found. Who I found was Bridgette.

"You didn't do so well, did ya, Malibu?"

She turned to face me and what I saw was a man's worst nightmare. She gave me one of the most hurt looks I've ever seen. Looks like I just missed the water works.

"I heard about the bet." Her voice was as sharp as daggers.

"So, what?"

"The least you could do is apologize."

"Why would I apologize?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"If you don't…" Bridgette was silent for a moment. "I'll convince everyone to vote you off if we lose."

I was taken back by this. She was obviously not playing. I finally scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and stormed off. Part of me wanted to cuss her out, but part of me wanted something different. It wanted her.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

"Do you even know how to pitch a tent?" I asked, teasing Duncan.

Yes, it was true. We were back at our normal terms. Duncan teasing the hell out of me, but this time with a twist. I teased back, knowing that I pushed just the right button yesterday. He was pretty on edge about maybe being eliminated. He hasn't been as cruel, which was amusing to watch.

"Are you doing any better?" he snapped back, before growling at my motion. I had my tent already set up about five minutes ago. "Fine… You mind helping?"

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged and joined the delinquent in pitching the tent.

We finally got the tent pitched up, and I felt my arm being nudged by my teammate.

"We make a good team, don't we, babe?" he teased, smirking.

Was he flirting? I really couldn't tell. He was probably just being Duncan. I ignored him, shrugged, and walked over to Katie, Sadie and Geoff.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

It had been a wild night. With Sir Doofus burning down our tent, the wonder twins and Geoff getting lost, and Ezekiel's failure outdoorsman skills. On top of that, it began pouring down rain! We had only a giant leaf to deflect the rain! Sheesh!

After the rain had stopped, I leaned against the tree we were sitting by to get some sleep. When I woke up, I could say it was a nice sight. Malibu was huddled up next to me, sound asleep. I gave a smirk before she woke up and squealed slightly.

"What happened, eh?" That was Ezekiel's voice.

"How did I get here?" Bridgette glared at me, as I rose my hands in surrender.

"Beats me, babe. But it looked like you were enjoying it."

Her cheeks were bright red. She was either severely pissed or really embarrassed. She finally backed away from me and stood by Ezekiel, Harold and Eva. A smirk began to spread across my face. She digs me.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

Chris sure is cruel. This challenge was terrible, having to lug these canoes around for the second part of the challenge. I wonder if it would have been any easier if Sadie or Geoff was still around?

The tension between Duncan and I has eased greatly, mostly because he has found someone else to pester: Harold. He still has tried his combination of teasing and flirting, but I really have paid it no mind.

"So which way do we go, Malibu?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I say we go right." I explained, easing on the canoe I was carrying with Eva.

"Agreed." Eva nodded, lifting the canoe up a little higher.

"Then lead the way." He had that same smug tone as usual.

Maybe he can be congenial at times. After seeing his fear at the phobia challenge, I had decided to at least try and befriend him. Maybe even a criminal had a soft side.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Fine, almighty leader."

The cooking challenge. A challenge that guys aren't usually the best at. Malibu had become our head chef, and had a menu of vegetarian foods planned for us to prepare. Tyler, Katie and Ezekiel was preparing a vegetable medley, Harold and Eva were coming up with a "gourmet" veggie burger, and I was stuck with Malibu on dessert detail, which was carrot cake.

"So, you're a vegetarian, huh?" I asked, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes but smirked back at me. Strange. She sure had warmed up to me in the past couple of days.

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian. What about you? Oh, yeah… you usually eat slop in prison."

"It's juvie, babe." I rolled my eyes. "They only serve slop once a week."

"Well, if you're good, I'll let you take a bite of the cake." I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. I rose my eyebrow in confusion, but she wasn't finished talking.

"It'd be better than juvie food, right?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I guess so. Thanks, Malibu Barbie."

"You're welcome, Hedgehog."

So she had finally countered with a pet name of her own, huh? Duncan thinks that Bridgette may like Duncan.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

I smirked at Duncan's apparent nervousness. Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Eva and Tyler watched on in awe. Today's challenge was Trust, and I was "lucky" enough to get paired with Duncan. Our part of the challenge? I was his source of life or death. I was to cut up some sashimi, a poisonous fish, and he had to eat it. Usually, I would detest to the harming of an animal, but if it was to scare Duncan, that's fine.

I glanced over at the Screaming Gophers…or the ones who hadn't been eliminated yet. The two who were actually competing in the challenge were Lindsay and Trent, while Heather, LeShawna, Izzy and Noah watched on in amusement.

"Bass, you are up first!" Chris smirked his devilish grin.

Duncan's nervous stare went from the fish to me. "I guess I'm dead, huh?"

"Another one bites the dust." I shrugged.

Regardless, Duncan picked up a piece of fish and soon chewed it up slowly. Several seconds passed and Duncan's unibrow was raised.

"I'm…alive?" Duncan asked, confused. "So, you didn't decide to kill me, huh?"

I giggled, as he obviously knew I could cook since the cooking challenge.

"It'll be more fun if you stick around." I teased.

Duncan smirked at me, and I felt my cheeks burn red. I've gotten to like Duncan over the last couple of weeks, regardless of how he has acted. I trusted him, and maybe now he would trust me. Trent, however, wasn't so lucky…

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"A haiku poem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Malibu and Lindsay were looking at me in curiosity. I had watched Lindsay's hopes crushed as Trent denied writing the poem. Why Bridgette looked so curious, I would never know.

"Sorry, I didn't write it." I smirked and began teasing Bridgette. "If I did, I'd write one for you."

"Save it." she glared and rolled her eyes. She apparently didn't notice that she was pink in the cheeks. As Malibu walked off with Lindsay to ask Noah if he wrote the poem, I chuckled to myself. I already knew that Harold wrote the poem to Heather.

_To the slender beauty with raven hair so fair…_

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

"I-I can't do it." I looked down at the dolphin that Chris wanted me to eat for the challenge. Izzy, Lindsay, and LeShawna looked at me with looks of concern on their faces. Heather, however, didn't seem to care.

"Pretend it's a veggie dog." a familiar voice stated from the guy's table. It wasn't Noah. It wasn't Trent. It wasn't Tyler. It wasn't Ezekiel. It was Duncan, arms crossed and smirking at me.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." he stated in his smug voice. "Just pretend it's a veggie dog…instead of…you know what."

I stared down at the food and finally took a couple of bites. I was able to mutter a thanks to my former teammate.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"You know what?" Bridgette asked, smiling. "You're not all that bad."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at her and smirked.

How did it end up this way? Well, Beth and DJ returned to the competition, but Beth was eliminated soon after she returned. I decided to walk outside for some fresh air after the bonfire ceremony and found Malibu out here. Before long, we had talked about a hell of a lot of stuff. I guess you could call us friends, I guess.

After talking for a couple more minutes, I felt a something touch my cheek. Before I realized it was her lips, she was gone: most likely to sleep for the night. Duncan, you sly dog, you.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

Duncan and I had been secretly dating for a few days before my elimination. I made it to the final seven, which wasn't so bad. Interestingly, I was joined by my delinquent after the next elimination.

"You miss me?" he teased, smirking.

"Not at all." I rolled my eyes and teased back.

Before long, he had kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back, eagerly. I had grown to really like Duncan over the course of this reality show.

"I love you, babe." I heard him say after his lips parted mine.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"You ready, Malibu?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow at my surfer chick.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she smiled, taking a hold of my hand.

To make a long story short, Total Drama Island is over. Unfortunately, Total Drama Action has begun. The winner of Total Drama Island, Noah, his psychotic girlfriend Izzy, Lindsay, Trent, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Tyler, Courtney, Bridgette and I were the fourteen contestants to participate in this idiot-fest.

The three days between TDI and TDA have been awesome… three days of alone time with my Malibu Princess. And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**What did you think? Good, hopefully? I really wanted it to be small looks on Duncan/Bridgette's relationship.**

** Wednesday is the love triangle! It will be posted sometime today… and the only thing I can say is: It will contain Ezekiel. His two girls? You'll find out soon enough.**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
